This invention relates, in general, to a distributed computing environment, and in particular, to managing one or more clusters of nodes of a distributed computing environment.
Distributed systems are highly-available, scalable systems that are utilized in various situations, including those situations that require a high-throughput of work or continuous or nearly continuous availability of the system.
A distributed system that has the capability of sharing resources is referred to as a cluster. A cluster includes operating system instances, which share resources and collaborate with each other to perform system tasks. While various cluster systems exist today (such as the RS/6000 SP system offered by International Business Machines Corporation), further enhancements to the existing cluster systems are still desired. For example, enhancements are desired to facilitate the administration of cluster systems.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of providing clusters of a distributed computing environment. The method includes, for instance, defining one or more nodes to a first cluster of the distributed computing environment; and defining one or more nodes to a second cluster of the distributed computing environment, wherein at least one node is defined to both the first cluster and the second cluster.
System and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.